


Creative : GelTea's Survival Journal

by GelTs_love4m1n3cr4ft (Baconz_spaceadventure43)



Series: Creative : A Minecraft world [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft OC, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconz_spaceadventure43/pseuds/GelTs_love4m1n3cr4ft
Summary: A journal in the survival life on Creative, written completely by GelTea (Gel- tea)
Series: Creative : A Minecraft world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188623





	1. First week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tw for panicked state/ description of it;**  
>  ill put 🌩🌩🌩 around the part containing it n u can just skip that paragraph if needed

The first survival week on this planet was well! I suppose. I perished many a times trying to make my way back to the village, just a small distance away. I was reckless, and chose to fight the skeletons of the night without any armor, which granted me many bows, arrows, and bones, but along with its own death count. Phantoms also chased me this night, it was eventful. I spotted two neighborhood cats of the village, an orange tabby, and a crème Persian(?) I pondered the name for the orange one, landing on "Friend." I decided I'd name it that as soon as I tamed him. As for the crème one, I didn't want to separate the friends, as they were always together; so I decided on calling that one Crème! fitting. I hadn't any fish on me, and after exploring a far off tall mountain's structures and small pond’s salmon herd, I made a fishing rod. I set out to fish at night of course, however once out by the water I realized I'd left my fisher in the chest back home. A spider gave me a good scare, nearly jumped out of my bones! I waited till the next day, and after impatience struck, I jumped into the bay to punch the fish myself. I managed to wrangle a cod with the fishing rod underwater! but had to finish it off myself. I had brief run-ins with some drowned, but they are rather slow. Once I washed ashore at the other end and whipped out the fisher again I'd hit the jackpot! I reeled in 10s of fishes, salmon and cod, along with an enchanted fisher and a nametag! With the name tag I knew it was time.

I chased myself around the village searching for the cats, and finally found them back where I had started. They always seemed to like staying to the left of the village, and I'd never blame them, as there was a lovely grass meadow beside it.

It took a good three tries before, and a bucket full for Friend; but he was tamed. I turned to Crème, and the sweetheart only gobbled up a singular fish before purring beside me. Looking at Friend more closely, he reminded me of a grilled cheese. Grilled Cheese. Perhaps that was to be his name instead.

I brought them back around to the house as the sun set. Grilled Cheese hopped right onto my yellow bed, and sat comfortably, inspecting the windows and blanket. Creme took a bit of direction to herd into the house, but they soon strolled in with the promise of fish, and I hopped into bed. 

Friend accompanied me in my sleep and a quick, peaceful night ensued. I grilled the other fish in the furnace at dawn, Crème hopping up onto the warming stone. Grilled Cheese got up as well, and they both sat happily, warming themselves with it. I left soon, leaving them be; to go collect more bones. I'd seen wolves around the village before, even had two failed taming attempts with pickier wolves. One of them was a wolf hanging around the village, but after the second day it was nowhere to be seen. The other was a wolf I'd met along the way exploring the far-off floating island. That wasn't important though because I found another. 

He's a cute and rather energetic sweetie! I brought half of my bone supply, around 7, and easily tamed him after a _‘couple’_ of bones. I crafted a new axe and pickaxe after taming him, and since I’d picked him up near the halfway point to the flowering meadow beside the cave-filled mountain; he joined me on the run there. We killed some cows together, and I shared some of my steaks I’d brought for the trip. After that he frolicked in the flowers, while I admired the view. He was adorable! And from the first moment he'd been tamed, and looked me in the eyes, I'd chosen Puppers as his name. I watched the grass sway around him, as he played with an insect and pounced around in the flowers. After a break and another steak, I led us both to a hidden cave a little ways off of the foot of the mountain. I lit some torches, and we ventured down. I was looking for iron, mobs, or anything really. This cave was rather barren, so I lit up both forks of the tunnels before heading back to the right leading one. While we were here, I might as well grab some cobble for a future build I was planning. I had two pics to burn through, and a couple stacks sounded great.

I got to work hollowing out the deadend of this cave, and smiled as best I could when I heard Puppers barking excitedly. He barked throughout my work, his happiness shooting enthusiasm right into my bones. ^^ I cleared a good amount out, breaking a pic in the process. I comforted Puppers when he whimpered in confusion at the sound; it was nothing after all. His face lifted when I pulled out the fresh new pickaxe, and he continued barking happily. He stood guard as I mined. I put up torches the further I got, and suddenly hit an iron ore! I mined it out, finding a hidden opening behind it. I wasn't interested for now, so I lit it up and continued digging in another direction. When I was satisfied with the amount of cobble, I turned back to Puppers. He turned his head curiously, and I ran back to him. I pet his head, and ruffled his fur; and he followed in close pursuit as we left the cave. I knew it would be night by now, and hoped we could maybe tackle some mobs on the way back home.

We reached the surface quickly, and emerged to a rainy night. We ran out, blades a-swinging, and I couldn't help but feel a burst of joy as I imagined greeting the cats back home with Puppers presence.

🌩🌩🌩

Something went wrong. There was one. I went after a skelebones, hoping to give Puppers a good bone to chomp on again, and get his hunting practice in, but a hiss threw me off. I couldn't stop, so I flipped around to see a creeper tracking me, very close. Directly in front of me in fact. And the loyal pupper that Puppers is, he was in close pursuit as well. The skeleton disappeared, I don't know where it went. I had to get the creeper away. I tried to lure it off; I ran in another direction, hoping Puppers would chase the other skeleton instead. I must not have gotten far enough; I should have been far enough, but I was so curious and so panicked. Maybe I could have ordered Puppers to stay where he was in time, but I couldn't. I turned hastily, to see my drenched Puppers surrounded by two creepers now. I heard hisses, the kind my cats would never make. The familiar sandy hiss of a creeper, and I was too close. I turned, I tried to run, to flee, to put distance between us and stop the inevitable! it was preventable! I didn't care if I had to run forever just because Puppers was stuck trailing me, I didn't care. I turned, about to sprint away, and it happened. I was blown forward with an explosion and a message filled my vision. I couldn't focus, I couldn't read , I couldn't breathe. I ran towards the gaping hole in the once whole earth. The rain, turning the dirt into slick, my pants caked with mud. I slipped in, searching, looking. I gasped, I choked, I was hyperventilating the little air I could grasp. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see him. Not in the hole, not around when I threw myself out of it. He was gone. My Puppers was gone. All I could hear was ringing, the downpour around me disappearing for a moment before it hit me. The rain crashed down. thundering, smashing , heightened and turbulent like I'd never felt before. I was so confused. I was so unready. I was so unprepared for this. I lost sight of my surroundings.

🌩🌩🌩

_"Wolf was blown up by creeper"_

I pulled myself together only by instinct, and set out my cobblestone beside the awful pit. I made his grave, I made it like him, the shape a big heart. I took out the flowers I’d only minutes ago picked up; and placed them beside the edges of this heart. I grabbed more to decorate it, and despite the storm threw torches onto the tops of it as well; so that the clouds may find his soul in this rain. The rain that hid rivers of tears but comforted me no more. I stood in the dark downpour and looked down at this hasty grave. A heart that could never replace the beating one I once knew. The wind whipped past me in one more awful gust, and I looked to the direction of home. The direction where just a block ahead of me lay the pit. I grimaced and scowled at the sight of it, and I swore that creepers would pay. They'll pay for this. I'll never let them go, I'll never let them be free from my vengeance. I'll hunt them down till there are none left to crumble in my grasp.

And when I glanced back to see the torches still shining brightly in this rain, I set off for home. I passed grasses and waters and nightly cows, and more skeletons. I finally arrived, coated in mud from the bottom down and bones soaked through. As I rounded the corner to my previously left-open door on a heart and a half left, I nearly collapsed.

-GelTea


	2. Grief

The cats, whilst they saw me dripping wet, they seemed to know under the drenching was stains of sweat, tears, and heartbreak. Puppers, a soul they'd never even met, was gone. My only hope was that he'd find more flowers up above; and the relief in knowing he might frolic amoung the clouds once again when the rain clears. maybe as they're more thick with rain they'll be more comfortable for him to rest in. Puppers, I knew you not long; yet u filled my work will peace, love, and a burst of fun. I hope to meet more souls like you in this existence, and that when you gaze upon me; I may make you proud. This skelebones will miss you greatly. </3

in other news I will never forgive the creepers for what they have done. it was unfair, unjust, and an accident of horrible proportions. may this hate cease to seethe through me someday, for now as reckless as it may be, I will swing myself into battle against them whenever I can. I will bring about their end. I refuse to fail.

I bring down my cap in a moment of remembrance for my dearest, and thought of the grave decorated with the surrounding flowers. I hope it may represent the heart of this creature I'd known, and may it light a way for our future adventures that he may enjoy from above.

-GT

**Author's Note:**

> Thi'll be updated whenever i next play survival/ have time to write for it. currently ongoing !!! X3<3


End file.
